Over Shot
by RavenOnline
Summary: A story written by my younger brother, M and myself. We couldn't really figure out the summary, just read it and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! BeastBoyOnline (Yes, Rave's brother, M) reporting live from…err…well, wherever I am! Anyway, I cooked up an idea for a story and Rave kinda helped me to type it down. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any merchandise related to them…just sit back and enjoy the story!

Chapter One: The End is At Hand

**July Seventeen, 2305, 15:47**

It was noon; the blood red sun was up in the dust-filled sky, its light bouncing off the skeletons of numerous tanks, aircraft and personnel armor that was left in the desert. Over the horizon you could see two fast vehicles; bikes of some sort, patrolling across fast, covering ground at a mind blowing speed, a large trail of dust rose behind them and their engines' roar breaking the silence of the desert. A close inspection would tell that both bikes were painted in camouflage paintings; patches of brown, yellow and red covering the usually black or red metal cover. Both bikes were armed with two small machine guns, the mean looking eight-barreled gattling guns showing from the sides of their bikes.

The high speed patrollers rode together for some time and then split up, each doing a semi-circle in what seemed to be a random pattern. Both of the riders met at the end of each semi circle and rode back where they came from, towards the sun, to the east.

"The desert's clear of bugs sir, you're good to go" said one of the riders; a female

"Good, get here as soon as you can, I wouldn't want you to miss the big show" came the reply. The voice was male, a young male, a teen even

"Ten-four on that, coming home" said both riders, the other one was a female as well. They gunned the accelerators and roared across the vast wasteland, still towards the east.

(H)

The two patrol bikes reached their designation; the entrance to an underground bunker, hidden skillfully in the yellow desert sand. Two huge blast doors opened with a mechanical screech, revealing a large cement tunnel. For some reason, the tunnel was much larger then what the bikes needed to go through and hanging from above, was a flag; it was red and torn and the right side, the tears were man-made, because it was obvious that the red fabric was meant to look like this. On the upper left corner of the flag was a black drawing of a hawk, diving down towards something, its deadly claws ready to slice through flesh. The two bikers gave a salute towards the flag and rode on into the tunnel, deeper into the bunker.

"Hawkins, Vasquez, Boss wants to see you at the hangar, get there ASAP" came a voice over the intercom system. The bikers looked at each other while riding and nodded, taking a turn to another tunnel and gunning the accelerators once more, causing the smell of burnt rubber to rise inside the tunnels.

The hangar was a huge, parking lot like structure, located underground. When the two riders entered it, they could see numerous army vehicles and aircraft; 'Wolverine' class battle tanks, 'Puma' artillery cannons, 'Shredder' anti-air Quad-cannon half-track and a variety of jeeps and bikes. Also, there were a couple of F/A-22 'Raptor' air-supremacy fighters at the top of the hanger, along with several F/A-18 'Hornets'.

In the middle of the hanger, to both riders awe, stood a teen; he was about seventeen and with a black, straight-cut marine-style haircut. His face were pretty rough looking, the ones you would expect seeing on a veteran soldier. A black mask covered his eyes and a long scar traced from his right eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek (A/N: This is NOT Robin!) he wore a yellow-brown military uniform that were tight enough to show his love of working out. On his right shoulder rested a large, black sword with a golden skull shaped headpiece. He looked at the two riders

"Good to have you back, did you have any trouble during the patrols?" he asked. One of the riders stepped forwards, off her bike, saluted and took off her helmet, revealing shoulder long brown hair

"Nothing sir, not even Buzz-Drones" she said. The teen seemed to be thinking over something

"I think they think that last air strike they pulled killed us all" said the second rider

"When the commander wants your opinion, he'll ask for it, Private" said the other rider

"It's okay Hawkins" said the teen and started pacing in circles around the two bikes

"Arrogant bastard" he muttered to himself "He thinks we're dead, that we've quit fighting. Well tonight we'll show him fighting" he turned towards Hawkins

"Tell Alpha and Orion to summon the troops, tell them it's a code black" the rider seemed shocked, it was clear to see it inside her large green eyes

"Code black? Are…are you sure sir?" she asked. He turned towards her

"It's now or never" he told her. She nodded, got on her bike and blasted back into the tunnels

"What's code black, sir?" asked the second rider, Vasquez

"It's what we've been planning for over half a year now private" he said and took a breath

"An all out attack"

(H)  
**July Seventeen, 2305, 20:14**

The sunlight started fading over the head of the bunker, but inside, no one seemed to notice. People were running all over the place, each and every one of them knew his or hers part in the case of a code black being declared. Soldiers were running towards their tanks, infantry crawlers and jeeps. They all sat ready for the get-go order to come, but instead, came a message that ordered them all to the briefing room. Again, the sound of boots against floor echoed through the tunnels as the men and women reached the large room. Inside it were maps, covering all the walls, with red arrows, green arrows and sometimes, a black smiley. At the front of the room, stood the teen. He gazed over the men and women in the room with respect; they were about to go on a near sure suicide mission, and yet, he could see the devotion the have for the cause in their eyes, it inspired him. He walked towards the microphone and tapped it twice, to get the troopers attention

"Good evening" he started "I was planning to just give you the mission goal and get going, but I want to make a little speech first, I hope you don't mind" the people present shook their heads no

"Good" he could feel a small smile on his lips, a smile that vanished the moment he opened his mouth to speak

"As you all know, we've been hiding in this damn bunker for over five years now. Five horrible years of living underground, in fear of the enemy, of the _beast_-"  
"Slay the fucker!" screamed a soldier

"Burn him in the fires of hell!" screamed another  
"Slice his fucking head off!" joined a third one

"It's great to see you're so enthusiastic to kill it" he continued "Because tonight…Tonight is the night we'll take what's ours, tonight…we'll take earth back from that hellish beast. EARTH WILL BE THE HUMAN PLANET ONCE AGAIN!"

The soldiers cheered and yelled many things, but from all the different voices, one came crystal clear

"Forever rebellious!" the voice came like a wave, taking all the troops into that unified scream

"For the resistance!"

"For Dark Matter!"

"NO" the man that inspired them a few seconds ago broke out "You're not doing this for me, you're doing this for all of us. Now, GO, GO, GO!"

_Pilots to hanger fourteen, artillery shells needed on loading dock five. All personnel must reach their designated areas in five minutes_ said a voice over the intercom. The men and women scattered once again into the complex tunnel network, towards their tanks, aircraft and alike. The teen himself left with the bike rider, Hawkins and walked to another room, where five other people waited for him four male and one female; they were all wearing the same uniform as he did. One was old, really old. He had shoulder long white hair, his face was pale, except two piercing electric blue eyes and an X shaped scar that stretched from his forehead down his left cheek, through his left eye. He also had a small beard, like a man who hasn't shaved in a few days. The other two were also wearing gas masks and helmets, their black visors were down so seeing their eyes was impossible, these two had about the same proportions, slightly bigger then the teen that stood in front of them. The woman that stood next to the old one was quite tall, about six and a half feet tall she had a solid body she seemed to be fully capable to run with a bus tied to her, she had brown hair the same type of brown you see on cardboard, it was much longer then all of the other people hairs, it stretched down to her armpits, her eyes were black, really black, the type of black that you see at total darkness when you can't see anything, her nose was a bit crocked to the inside like the bone there was broken in half by a mighty blow. A bit behind her stood another man, he was a head taller then the rest of the group of people. Behind his right shoulder a long barrel of a gun, the barrel had a lot of holes in it but they seemed to be man made because every entry point had an exit point in front of it. The man had no hair so the light was reflected from his bald head. His eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses his nose looked like it was carved on his face because it was pointy and sharp looking like a knife. He had belts of magazines on both his shoulders, both belts were hung from his shoulders to the lower intestines creating a large X shape on his chest, around both his shins he had two more belts on one belt he had a mean looking jagged knife that had a few dried blood stains on it, meaning it was used in combat more then once. On the other belt was an even meaner looking gun that reflected the light from the lamps into the mask that covered the teens eyes but he didn't seem to care. On the other side of the belt were two magazines with the letters A.P. (A/N Armor Piercing) stamped on them. The bullets that were seen on top of those magazines had a picture of a small explosion with a smiley on fire with small arms in the air the letters F.M.G (A/N Full Metal Jacket) tattooed on its forehead.

When they saw that the teen entered the room, one of the masked men quickly saluted

"Officer on deck!" he cried. These words where heard responded by with a series of salutes and mighty "howa" shout by all people present in the room except for the old man who carried on with what he was doing.

"Alpha" the man with the rifle peeking over his shoulder whispered "Come on man he's waiting on you"

The old man raised his head diverted his eyes to the teen. In that light, his eyes looked like two giant bug zappers.

"I don't respond nicely to authority" the mans voice was cold and half metallic

"Still, he's our commending officer, so show some respect man" the woman barged into the 'polite conversation' the two were having.

"Just to remind all the people in the room, I'm…" started the teen, but before he was able to complete his sentence, he was stopped by one of the masked men

"This guy has been causing enough messes for his time" he said and sent his leg towards his opponents chest, Alpha narrowed his eyes and fended the leg by putting his forearm in the way the of his attacker and before the man could respond, he launched his hands and took hold of his attacker by his foot and kicked his ankle, causing him to trip and fall on his back. The masked one knew he had to go on the offensive and he tried pushing himself up by slamming his fists against the floor. Knowing that the other wouldn't be able to hold his whole body, he turned both his hands to fists he moved with cat like agility. He moved his elbows creating enough room for him to commit the move he desired. His fist hit the ground with such power that the floor his forearms and fist hit was shattered and shards of it flew for a few seconds, but the older man seemed to know he was about to do that so when the his opponent fists his the ground, he leaped into the air in a summersault and landed on the man's chest, causing him to fall on his back once more. The elder man threw his right arm to the other side of his chest. With a spring like action; a knife popped from his sleeve, he closed his hand on it and pushed it against his opponent's neck with a small grin stretching across his face. The whole battle took about somewhere between six to nine seconds.

"Come on kid, try anything I'll have you in a twenty pieces before you'll move a muscle" the man didn't felt like placing his life on the line so he raised his arms slowly as a sign of submission, but that didn't seem to satisfy the breaded man who only tightened the knife to the neck.

"Now, Now Alpha we're all on the same side here" the teen interfered and walked towards the old man.

At the sound of his name the old man turned his head towards the teen and began speaking

"Just reminding myself of old times, when I was about your age" he moved the knife away from the man's throat, got up and let go of the knife that got sucked back into his sleeve as if by magic. He helped the other man up and sat down on a crate that was next to him in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I know X, I know" said the teen in response

"X? That a name I haven't heard in quite a while…" he moved his hand on his beard a couple of times like what you do when you try remembering an old memory "ever since… This madness began"

"Hopefully we'll be able to undo this, now, you're sure you can set that machine to six years?"

"Yep" he replied dryly

"I don't get it. For the last six months you've been training us for some operation we're about to go on, but the only one of us that knows what stunt we're about to pull here is the old man and you" the other man with the mask meddled in the conversation.

"Well then I suppose that there's no time better then the present" he opened his pocket and took out a small remote control that only had one button on it. He aimed it at a specific point on the floor and pressed the button with his thumb.

In response, a section of the floor that was about two meters on half a meter opened and slowly, a table rose from the hole. On it were four folders with 'top secret' stamped on them. At the lower right side each folder was a black square with a thumb painted on it and over it was a picture of the man or woman that were suppose to take it.

All of them went to the table and picked the folder with their picture and pressed their thumb against the designated area the word "confirmed" was heard through out the room five times everybody that had a folder opened it as the teen started explaining the content of those folders.

"I'll skip the technicalities and jump straight for it, our main objective is this" he pressed the button on the remote control again and a hologram of what seemed to be an old combat communication system packed into a metallic backpack. It had a black side on the left; the other side of this contraption was painted yellow with black stripes on it. The antenna that came out through a hole on the top left side seemed to have hinges on it and at the top where usually a plastic cover was used, was a tinny satellite dish painted silver. Two straps on the back's front side were used so the user will be able to carry the device while walking and it had about a dozen grenades with different libeling on each and every one of them. A small hand gun was strapped on the backside of the pack's front so when somebody will wear it, the gun will become unseen unless the user will pull it out or when he'll take the pack off. The part where the gun was in was well padded so the user wouldn't feel it while walking. The front of the pack was locked with bolts making it hard to remove without the proper equipment and painted silver as well as the satellite dish. Next to this weird contraption was a headpiece with a microphone and a headphone attached to a pair of mirror sunglasses and a biological quarantine suit.

"I'm more then proud to introduce the TRX mark ten system, the tool that with a bit of help will aid us not just win the war but make it the shortest war that was ever recorded" the teen started saying and stopped to take a breath.

The woman used his need to breathe to interfere and stated her opinion

"Yeah right" she snorted "that's just an old communication system with guns. My great, great grandfather used one of these in Nam"

"What, do you expect me to believe that thing is goanna end the war, are you kidding me?" the man with the rifle rushed when the woman was over.

"That's right Orion, this might not look like much but this is the cutting edge of temporal technology. Alpha and I worked on it ever since this war began; we completed building it about half a year ago, but before we had the time to use this marvelous piece of work, it was stolen by you know who. Retrieving is the sole purpose of this team" the teen once again took a breath, his face wore a winning expression "with this device, we can stop this war from ever happening!" the teen exclaimed to the group of people in front of him.

"Wait, that thing is a time machine?" inquired the woman "No giant explanation no alien stolen technology?"

"Yes, Lisa no aliens what so ever, but about the explanation, do you want me to explain how it works?" asked the teen.

One of the masked men jumped like what he just heard was that a swarm of hornets was stuffed into his pants; he launched his hand forwards over Lisa's shoulder and even though their size differences, he clamped his hand over her mouth and clutched his nails into her check to make sure that she wouldn't be able to even sound a peep. Once the other man with the mask noticed the action that his comrade was doing, he said "No thanks sir, we're sure it's very interesting but it will have to wait 'till we finish the mission" the voice that came from under his mask was identical to Lisa's voice.

"You know, you two, if you weren't such good pilots, you could have done more then your fair share in showbiz as mind readers, if you weren't identical twins that is" The teen stopped for a second to remind himself what he wanted to say

"Oh and before I continue the debriefing, Kane, get your hands off Lisa, this isn't your quarters"

"Umm sir, I'm Kane, he's Pyro" the man said and waved his hand

"Sorry about that, Pyro, let go" the man seemed to be thinking whether to listen to the teen or not, but before he was able to deicide what to do, the woman moved her lower jaw up letting the Pyro's hand fall into her mouth and slammed shut her jaws, biting into his hand. The man released a howl of pain and pulled his hand forwards so it will no longer be in range of the teeth that left deep blue marks into his skin, but when his nails moved from her check, he found that he left the same type of marking on her cheek.

The woman grabbed his hand with one hand and with her other hand took hold of his forearm. She moved the upper portion of her body forward and her left leg backwards; her foot collided with one of Pyro's feet and threw him off balance. She threw forwards over her body with a small "Hi-ya" shout. Because she was still holding his hand and forearm, he crashed into the floor, sounding a small gasp of pain as he landed head first, she let go of his arm and returned to the position she was before. He placed his hand over her mouth.

"Now we're even" she mocked him with a wide grin, revealing two rows of white teeth.

"But I never said we're even"

"You didn't have to"

"Excuse me, but can we get back to work?" roared the teen wishing to stop the two from wasting more of his time.

"Yeah, I think so" answered Pyro, pushing himself off the ground and cleaned his clothes from the dust that seemed to be a permanent dweller on his clothing. "I got my ass whopped enough for one day"

"Don't worry; you'll have more then enough opportunities to give that whopping back" explained the teen.

"Speaking of which" started Alpha, the old man "We better get going, night fall will only give us a limited cover"

"You're right" replied the teen "You have your orders, now let's do this, one final attack, all or nothing" the people present saluted and scattered out of the secret room.

(S)

Twilight; the sun was setting down in the far west, painting the skies blood red. The desert, as usual was dead silent, but, in the distance, a sound could have been heard. It started quietly, like a growl, but grew louder and louder with time into the powerful scream of jet engines. Two F/X-80 "Thunderstorm" fighters tore through the blood colored sky at amazing speeds, the loud roar of the engines causing animals below them, on the ground, to scurry away in fear of the screaming jets in the sky.

A few seconds afterwards, the two jets blasted upwards with two loud ear-shattering explosions, sonic booms, the numbers on the electronic altitude meters inside the two jets were moving up so fast that it was impossible to read them but that didn't stop the two jet jockeys inside the cockpits from going higher and higher, towards the heavens.

They stopped only when the sound of the air injection system, notifying that the air above that altitude is too low on oxygen for the jet fighters caught the pilots' attention. With the agility resembling a Puma tiger; both of them reached for their oxygen masks. With two small clicks sounding from both of them.

They started leveling off at twenty two thousand ft. A voice came from the speaker inside Kane's helmet

"Base to Hawkeye One, Base to Hawkeye One, do you read me?" Kane switched his comm. Channel on

"Loud and clear, Base. Too loud, isn't this supposed to be a radio-silence flight?"

"Not this section of the flight, Captain. What's the status up there?" crackled the voice over the communications channel

"Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see, except for a few extremely lethal Cactuses, Base"

"Hawkeye Two here, I got nothing on Radar, you're clear to send out the Specter" crackled Pyro's raspy voice

"Ten four on that Captain, proceed to nav-point two, over and out"

"Over and out, Base. You heard that Pyro?" he asked as the black visor went down on his eyes

"I can smell that onion soup you had for lunch up here in the cockpit, let's roll"

"Got you, declaring radio silence, Hawkeye one, out" the two black aircraft broke their tight formation and rolled sideways and down, to a much lower altitude so they wouldn't be picked off by Rader.

Pyro's Thunderstorm jet went north-east, whereas Kane's went north-west. They each had their targets to destroy; eight gigantic cannons, used to pummel any approaching assault towards the enemy base, only by wiping them out, the attack would last a chance.

It didn't take long before the first alarm went off inside Pyro's cockpit; even though he and his brother were flying low, the enemy had better, tougher equipment; he was pinned by the anti-air radars. Mentally ignoring the alarm, he kept going forward, trying to break the lock would be a foolish move, he preferred dodging the radar guided missiles over trying to fight a radar beam.

"_Just fifty more seconds_" he said to himself, trying to calm down. The seconds passed like hours, with the fear growing inside him, there were so many things that could fail; the bombs and missiles not going off as planned, unexpected enemy anti air forces, mechanical difficulties, anything.

"Enemy locks, BREAK!" he heard his brother scream. The fifty seconds ended, it was time to attack

"Aces HIGH!" he screamed and took his jet low, diving under a sudden rain of rounds that were fired towards him. His jet nearly touched the ground as he went faster and faster towards the first cannon

"Arming weapons systems… Spear missile locked, FOX TWO!" echoed the scream. A long red missile was released from under his jet's right wing and streaked towards its target. Impact, the huge structure went down in flames, setting who-knows-how many ammunition crates, engulfing another cannon in a fireball. A slight pull of the stick and the Thunderstorm fighter blasted above a piece of flying metal but sonly after, it, like the other canon he destroyed was surrounded by that same fireball. His jet burst out of the inferno and kept going forward, towards a second target; a small, seemingly useless building. The green crosshairs aligned in front of his eyes, he grinned

"Bombs away!" he heard himself say and pressed the trigger on the stick and pulled it towards himself, making the jet pull up in a nearly ninety degree angel. The two bombs that he dropped were more then well on their way to their target. Bullets that were shot by the four Anti air guns were whistling next to the two large projectiles; as a last resort, the anti air gunners were trying to shoot down the bombs, with no affect. Impact, the buildings went down faster than a house of cards in a tornado of flames.

Again; the jet was covered by fire from top to bottom, the heat in the cockpit was unbearable, but that didn't stop Pyro from breaking out in cries of joy.

"Objective complete, base. I repeat, objective complete. Yo bro, how is it on your end?" he broadcasted into the radio, waiting for a response, but all he got was static.

"_Okay, it's probably just a malfunction_" he thought to himself.

"Come on bro, answer me damn it!" still there was no response

"What am I going to tell mom?" he thought aloud

"That I pulled your leg like hell" he heard from his headphone, but failed to understand where the voice came from.

"That he pulled my…-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted in an ear blowing scream combined with a great deal of relief and hatred in his voice.

"This is Hawkeye Two to Longbow, the shield generators and cannons are down, fire at will" radioed Kain

"Roger that sir" came a reply of a raspy voice, which was followed by a shout

"Artillery cannons!" screamed the old sergeant "Open fire!"

The sands of the desert were disturbed yet again as fifty extremely large barrels were raised from the sands; all of them were in different calibers, some of them seemed to even be made out of scraps of tanks.

Echoes of the shots could have been heard from miles away as a rain of death and destruction made its way towards the enemy camp and as the shells came down, more explosions rocked the surface of the desert, it felt like an earthquake as soldiers scattered throughout the bombarded field, trying to find cover from the deathly rain.

"Look at them run!" exclaimed Kain, his brother joined him in laughter, but then, wore a look of fear on his face

"Bandits at eleven O'clock, closing in fast, we need some ground support over here!" He said as his green radar screen showed numerous yellow dots, coming towards them

"Hawkeye One and Two, this is Air Boss, they outnumber you fifteen to one, return home, we need you in one piece for the medal giving ceremony"

"That's a negative, Air Boss, Vectoring towards enemy squadron, Storm Sword missiles at ready" answered Pyro, Kain sat silent in his cockpit, going over his weapon inventory. Some argument could be heard over the comm. Channel

"Kain, this is Dark Matter, get yourself and your brother back here right now, that's AN ORDER!" boomed a voice through the two pilots' headsets. Kain gulped

"Last transmission breaking up, come again?" he said and shut down the communications to his base

"It's just you and me Pyro; let's try to buy the tanks some time"

"Ten-Four on that, weapons at ready, vector locked in, attack formation" the two jets vanished into a mass of black storm clouds and kept heading towards the enemy jets.

(S)

"God bless their souls" said Air Boss, a grown old man, slightly on the pudgy side, with an unshaved face and wearing a red shirt and black trousers

"God's bless is a waste of time" shot the teen towards him, then picked up a black phone

"Alpha, how much longer? The tanks are already rolling out" he asked impatiently

"It's a little complicated to put cloaking devices on assault bikes, cut me some slack!" came the shout-reply

"We'll settle for what you got now, I'm heading towards the hangar, Dark out" he placed down the phone and set off into the tunnels

As he entered the hangar, he saw the old man, Alpha, standing next to three of their patrol bikes, as usual, the vehicles were painted in desert paint, but he noticed the cloaking device; a small black disc, mounted on the right side of each bike

"You ready?" integrated the teen

"As I'll ever be kidoe" responded the old man

"Lisa?"

"What you asking me for?"

"Then let's go!" all of them mounted their bikes while putting their helmets on their heads.

The roar of the engines echoed through the tunnel system as all three bikes started moving towards the exit of the base; it seemed impossible to navigate through the series of tunnels but the three bikers continued to the exit.

"Stealth generators activate" The head biker ordered and in response the other pressed a button on the dashboard rendering them invisible.

"Gun it!" all three bikers pulled their throttles making the bikes move so fast that if they were seen they could only be described as a blur. The driver at the head of the pack whom was still visible, raised the front wheel of his bike and blasted far away from the other two, faster and further into the wasteland, following the loud explosions

(S)

"Echo Six, this is Echo Thirteen, we're pushing them back into the trenches, requesting support!" boomed a distorted voice over the communication channel. After the air strike they pulled, the rebel forces started making their way into the enemy base with armored support; the modified and salvaged battle tanks, driven by the rebels' top drivers and gunners were cutting through the enemy's armored divisions with ease.

"Echo Twelve, they're on your eight, Jimmy, FIRE THE DAMN CANNON!" screamed one of the tank commanders, unexpected resistance was holding them back, as more and more of the Beast's black Apocalypse class dual barreled tanks were poring towards them from nowhere, as if they appeared from thin air, more and more of them. The shots echoed for miles away as bursts of fire exploded out of each and every barrel, the rebels' blood red tanks were pushing through

"We got them on the run, keep fighting!" came a scream, it was Alpha. Both he and Hawkins came roaring over a sand dune, diving their bikes into the mass of steel and titanium armor, firing their small machine guns at everything that could be qualified as a potential target.

"Alpha, you old fart, where's Dark?" asked the tank assault's leader, Sergeant David McGee

"That's Commander Dark Matter for you, he's making his way there" he replied while trying to drive between two rows of the black Mammoths and unexpected shells that dropped next to him

"What's the E.T.A on the strike team?" he barked. David frowned

"No idea, you better get to the one-one-five storage bunker, FAST" he shot back while his tank recoiled as a shell escaped its barrel towards another tank

"Roger that, just keep them busy for a bit longer" the two cloaked bikes roared into the base, leading David into releasing a sigh of relief

"Just ten more minutes men, we got them on the- LOOK OUT!" the earth below the tanks shook and rattled as if an earthquake was breaking out, fissures cracked open below the rebels' tanks, sending them crashing below the earth. Alpha turned around and was struck in shock

"What the fuck-" he was able to let out before a pillar of burning red liquid exploded below him, sending both him and his bike into the air with a metallic screech. The old man fell face flat, he looked aside and saw Hawkins, or whatever was left of her, lying between the burning remains of her bike. Getting on his feet, he darted further into the base; his body ached as he tried to keep a certain pace to himself.

"Element One-one-five storage bunker" he mouthed to himself and looked at the towering mass of concrete in front of him, reaching for his pocket, he pulled out a small black disc, branded with a red X

"I knew this would come in handy" he said and grinned, placing the disc over the two large grey blast doors and stepping back. The device bleeped a couple of times before going off, knocking the large doors over their hinges. He stepped in and filled his pockets with loads of glowing blue bars

"Kid, I got the one-fifteen, get your ass over here, NOW!" he radioed in

"I'm a little busy" came a reply "I got a little problem"

Dark looked at the huge raging creature in front of him and reached for his radio

"Make that a huge problem. Ready the time machine and set the temporal coordinates, I'll be there" he added and threw the device sideways

(S)

Night came down as Dark Matter stared at the mass of flesh in front of him. Whatever it was, it wasn't human; towering at thirty feet of grey spiky flesh, two glowing yellow eyes and a toothy grin. It resembled a human being, standing on two legs and having two arms, dressed in black metallic body armor and grinning towards the teen that stood in front of him, or almost, under him

"Dark Matter, we meet again, so to speak" said the creature; it mocked the teen who in response frowned

"Yeah, you might say that, but you may also say something else" he replied in the same tone

"Like what?" the beast looked amused

"You, are one UGLY motherfucker" he taunted and drew his sword; holding it with both hand, ready to duke it out with whatever it was that was standing in front of him

"Insolent child!" screamed the creature and hammered the earth with two yellow beams that escaped his eyes, resulting in a huge explosion that lit up the night

"Oh come on, you can do better than that" came a voice from the giant smoke cloud, the teen was floating in midair, about the same height as the creature's face

"How did you do that?" it asked. The teen chuckled and clutched his fists, forming two glowing black orbs around them

"You know, for something that came out of me, you don't know much about me" he screamed and unleashed a long barrage of black bolts of energy that hit the creature's face with tremendous explosions

"You will pay for your-"even before finishing his sentence, the beast was struck by a punch delivered by the teen, sending it's towering mass crashing into the sands of the desert.

"Are we fighting or chatting?" the teen charged from over the creature's head with a battle cry; holding his sword over his head aimed directly to the neck of the beast, but, before reaching it, he was swatted out of the sky like a giant fly by a giant grey palm and smacked into the ground, only to come back up again, escaping between the two large fingers and unleashing another wave of the black bolts, lighting up the dark skies with more explosions.

The creature protected its face with his hands and pushed towards the flying pest.

A yellow wave came out of the pair of hands, it hit the teen who fell to the ground yet again, and he jumped into the air, but was snatched in midair by the huge grey palm. The beast's grip on him tightened, threatening to break each and every bone from his ribcage and below, as both his arms were still free

"Any last words?" mocked the creature while grinning widely towards him

"Just three" replied the teen, grinning as wide as the thing. He raised both arms into the air, holding out the index finger and pinky of each closed fist

"Death from above!" he screamed. The creature seemed dumbfounded by sonly got the point as a wave of bombs hit its back, throwing it forwards. It roared with anger and turned back, only to see the two Thunderstorm jets fly overhead and make two opposite turns, coming to attack it from two different directions. An endless barrage of bullets hit it from both sides of its head, causing him to scream in pain and drop the teen on the ground. He didn't waste any time and bolted towards the bunker Alpha was hiding in, leaving Pyro and Kain to fight the beast

"I got him on my sights, firing" said Pyro and unleashed yet another burst of rounds from his jet's gun, realizing he was too close, he veered off, just to be hit by two yellow beams that cut off his right wing

"Mayday, Mayday, GOING DOW-" he let out before another blast of beams hit the jet's cockpit making it, and the jet itself, to go off in flames

"PYRO!" screamed the elder brother and set his Thunderstorm diving in towards the creature, firing all munitions he had on board towards the monstrosity, with no affect. Another set of beams hit him, sending him into a fireball that crashed into the towering creature, exploding in an inferno of red and orange, lighting up the dark desert for one last time

(S)

"Temporal coordinates are set, just put the damn thing on and GO" screamed the old man. Dark complied, putting on the silvery backpack and readying himself for the transport

"I'm not through with you yet!" boomed a scream. The top of the bunker exploded and the beast glared inside. Alpha grabbed a grenade out of his belt and threw at the creature, blinding it with a blast of white energy. It roared in anger and blasted the bunker completely with a yellow blast from its eyes. Sparks were emitted from the backpack, one, or more of the systems was destroyed, but it was too late to back down. The teen vanished into a red vortex.

The beast grinned to itself, victory was assured now, the rebel forces were crushed and the only person who actually posed a threat was lost in time, trapped forever in the past. It waved its giant hand and vanished into a tower of flames, leaving the dark sands of the desert as they were before, still, motionless, dead.

**End chapter one! I know this doesn't look like much, but it will, TRUST ME. RavenOnline helped me a lot during the writing of his chapter, and he promised he will to the others as well. This will turn up as a great fanfiction work, I promise. Just remember to review and let me know what you think.**

**Bye!**


	2. Escape

Chapter two: Escape

May 6 2005 15:46 

"Give it up Cardiac, we don't want to hurt you" Robin landed in front of the colossal heart and raised his arm as a symbol of peace, it was "just a normal day at the park"; the sky's were clear, the grass green.

The gigantic red hart was pumping in a random pace; the blue vanes and arteries had some kind of liquid moving within them. A small child was trapped inside the hart after he was sucked in to it.

The heart charged forwards with its metallic arms spared towards the titan, sucking all the air that was next to him into himself with some leaves and braches, Robin wasn't caught off guard by that move, he started running towards the largest of tubes, working with the suction power to increase his speed he slammed his feet at the ground sending him over the air tunnel that was created by the villain. Inertia kept him moving to the center of the problem, he pulled his Bo-staff as he landed on the tube and ran to the source of the metallic pipelines, the over grown heart's metallic arteries burst out with smaller pipes, trying hopelessly to catch their illusive target; Robin kept going and going, evading the mass of pipes that was coming at him from every direction, he took hold of the staff with both hands holding it over his head and jabbed it into the surface of the pumping red heart with no effect visible, but Robin did not give up. Using his staff like a pole vault's pole, he leaped into the blue skies.

He pressed his index finger against his belt buckle; releasing one of his oh so familiar explosive disks catching it between his index finger and his cubit.

He repeated this action two more times filling the spaces between the other two large fingers, he moved his hand over his shoulder and threw the disks towards the villain in a whip like action, triggering an extremely violent series explosions which, again had no effect to the exceptionally large organ (A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming, did ya?).

Metallic wind tunnels came out of the cloud of smoke, wrapped themselves around Robin's chest while he was in mid air and slammed him into the ground, slowly tightening their lethal grip at the boy wonder. An extra arm positioned itself towards Robin's legs sucking him into the massive heart.

"Cyborg, cannon, NOW!" this cry for help was answered in less then a mere second by a blue sonic beam hitting the creature in the center of its outer shell, sending it backwards, forcing it to let go of Robin and stop the suction power it was creating.

But an unexpected turn of events happened as the giant was pushed backwards by the impact of the cannon, it was engulfed by flames originating from beneath it, even though it was only for a two seconds, the intensity of the heat was strong enough to send a tree that was ten feet away from the creature in a burst of flames, even that Robin was far away from the tree in feared for his life he covered himself with his cape and found himself like the heart, engulfed in the very same fire.

The heat was unbelievable, but with the same amount of surprise that the flames came so did they go, Robin lowered his cape and looked behind him to see if Cyborg who hasn't moved a muscle his right arm was still up and aimed at his opponent that stopped beating or even moving and crashed into the ground.

"What happened to him?" inquired Robin sending Cyborg's mind back to realty and transforming his cannon back to an arm.

"I believe that the Cardiac had an arrest" Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy landed next to Cyborg and Robin.

"Where were you I called you half an hour ago?" asked Robin

"Control Freak felt like buying a new T.V. and things got out of hand" Replied the green shape shifter after turning from a green hawk.

"Can any of you help me get the kid out of there? I think he's claustrophobic" barged Cyborg while sending his hand into one of the giant heart's tentacles.

"Sure… why not" Replied Raven that went slowly towards the heart.

"Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos" the shell of the heart was bashed open by the shadow forces releasing the child from within the heart.

"O.K that was fun… can we go home now?" Raven walked towards her 'friends', but after walking a few steps she felt she stepped on something soft, something warm, something _human_.

She looked down to see what was the origin of the limb and saw it; under the mass of pipes and glass that used to be Cardiac, was a man.

"Umm, guys, I think there's something under it" she said to her friends as they walked away from the giant heart towards the T-Car.

"Of course there's something under him Rae" Cyborg covered his mouth with his hand to stop a wave of laughter "Grass" she shot him a glare

"Strange" she said, voice dripping with venom "This grass has a pulse"

One that statement was out. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who took the form of an elephant, helped Raven lift the giant mechanized organ. Once levitated, Starfire reached below it and extracted the boy who was trapped under it.

"How did he get here?" asked Robin "I jumped over Cardiac and didn't see anything below it" Cyborg took a look at the boy

"Judging by the mask, he's another you wonnabe" he said. Robin slammed his fist into the ground

"Why can't these people leave heroism to the heroes?" he raged

Dude, it's so obvious" answered Beast Boy "you're Robin! You're like…the dictionary definition of coolness!" Robin did not answer.

"Are we not to take this man to a medical facility?" asked Starfire who was holding the man.

"I suppose we should… 'Saint Heller's' is five blocks away" replied the half demon with a touch of reluctance in her voice.

"And what about his weapon and the pack of the back?" Star nodded towards the sword the man had on his waistline.

"We'll put those in the car, now come on, he's losing blood fast!" the metallic man pointed at a red stain that was on Starfire's stomach slightly over her belly button that turned larger with every breath the man took.

Cyborg pulled the sword and backpack off the man and in a short yet understandable burst said "GO", Starfire touched off from the ground and disappeared behind a building a few seconds later.

"Hay Cy you wouldn't mind dropping me off at the hospital? The fire kind of burned my hand" inquired boy wonder, reviling his left hand from the cover of his cape showing that the color of glove protecting it was turned from green to smoking black with blisters covering the front side of the glove; where the fingers are located.

"Sure, why not, don't want Star to get buried under the paperwork"

As the remaining four members of the Titans got into the T-Car, a dark figure in a building across the park lowered a large pair of binoculars. Two white eye slits narrowed

"Titans Tower is open for business. First costumer, free of charge" said the shadowy creature shoving the pair of binoculars into a pocket and trailed off into the shadows from which it came from.

(S)

The smell of antiseptic was in the air of the E.R. The pair of automatic doors closed behind the young Tamaranian with a sucking sound. Nurses wearing white uniforms we're moving people in wheelchairs, a voice coming from a speaker over Starfire's head said "Dr John Smith to operation room number twenty two"

Starfire tried to catch the attention of one of the nurses but every attempt she made was in vain; all of them gave her the same reaction "I'm busy, you need to go to reception"

But when she tried asking where the reception is, the doctor mocked her and asked

"Can't you read!" and pointed at a sign that was hung over them with the words 'Operation rooms, Reception and Staff quarters' and an arrow to the location of the wanted option.

Starfire flew through the corridors with the man still hanging between her arms. She felt a warm spot a bit over her abdomen, knowing what was the cause of this sensation; she boosted her speed to such level that when she passed next to cart of papers, the papers were blown clear off the cart.

And there it was; the receptionist's desk with a woman sitting behind it, filling her nails.

She landed in front of the desk searching for her name tag, which was hopelessly lost under the previously mentioned desk.

"Excuse me. I would like…" she started but the receptionist stopped her.

"Neurology's that way" she said and pointed to her left "Cardiology's that way" she pointed to the right "and the bathroom's left, third hall to the right" once finishing, she got back to what's really important; her chipped crimson nails and filing them.

"I thank you, but I do not require…"

"Do you have insurance?"

"I posses no such thing but…"

"Then get out of here"

That was the last straw by Starfire. She slammed a fist filled with rage against the wooden desk, splitting it to two pieces that fell to opposite directions with a loud sound of breaking wood and ceramic.

"This man requires medical attention and he is to receive it in this facility" she demanded. The receptionist cowered in her seat, backing away from the raging Tamaranian

"Sure… just give me a second" she got up from her seat and went through a pile of paperwork and pulled a small box attached to an electric cord and pressed a small red button on top of it.

"Dr Tombstone to O.R number four" she released the button from her hold.

"Go down the hallway and get into the fifth room to your right, the Dr will be waiting, than get back here because I need you to fill the paperwork" the receptionist pointed to the hallway behind her and the young Tamaranian was off her feet, disappearing into the shadows of the corridor.

(S)

"Junction twenty three-C, take left, seaport access…God this place reeks!" he muttered as his Jet-Ski cruised through the sewer pipes at high speeds. Another left turn and he came face to face with the end of a drainage pipe, heading towards the ocean. The smell of the salty sea water was in his nose, he remembered the instructions that he got from his good friend Jacque; the old barman at the notorious Persian Cat underground bar.

"_If you start smelling the sea, you're half way there_" the Frenchman's voice echoed in his head, like the man was riding right next to him.

The thief was up to his ankles in sewer water that kept raising with each crash of the Jet-Ski.

"_Now all you need to do is…get out of pipe and you are as they say home free. Just keep your eye out for the pesky coastguard"_

"That I am, Jacque, that I am" he gunned the last section of the pipe, the burst of sunlight overcame him for a few seconds and all he saw was white. He turned his eyes to the left and narrowed them at his target, the target for his biggest robbery, which he had planned for weeks now

The huge, tall T on the tiny island known as Titans Tower.

Hiding his Jet Ski between the jagged rocks that welcomed him, he proceeded forward, not standing inches in front of the tower, he looked up high and reached for his back, withdrawing red and black grappling hook.

"Going up" he fired the device, hoping to hit a window ledge, something his hook can grab on to.

He was lucky enough as the crimson X shaped hook jabbed itself between the support poles of the Titans' satellite dish, he was pulled upwards by the grappling hook's engine. He was passing floors one at a time with tremendous speed, reaching the roof of the tower within seconds, he pushed himself up. He was standing on top of the tower looking down from a safe distance; he saw the hundred feet drop over the edge.

"Lesson number one with tall buildings, NEVER look down!" he told himself and turned around, looking for the roof access, finding it in front of him, he slowly walked towards the hatch and looked down at it. He pulled something out of his pocket, something with a silvery cover around it.

"_A must in any breaking entry kit_" he thought to himself while he pulled out the content of the object; a piece of white bubble gum. Stuffing it under his mask, into his mouth, he reached for the opening lever, pulling it and opening the black door with a mechanical sound. As the hot air from inside the tower mixed with the cold sea air, it created a thin layer of white fog, revealing a crisscross of red beams; laser tripwires

"_Not bad kid, not bad_" he thought and unfolded the bubblegum wrapper that was in his other hand. He knew all the beams were just bounced off mirrors on the walls, all he needed was to block the main beam, and the whole defense grid would become useless. A piece of duct tape glued the bubblegum wrapper in a certain distance from the main projector, and the red beams vanished. He gabbed on to the ledge and slipped in, landing in a cat-like manner on the floor and scanning his surroundings; the tower was dead silent, and dark, except for the occasional sound of the thief's footsteps as he approached the living room, and the main computer.

"One pit stop first" he told himself and picked the keypad lock of Raven's room. As the door opened, he swooshed in, quickly scanned the room, picked up the first object his eyes rested on; a black hand mirror with a styled frame, and left the room

"For souvenir" he hummed.

"And now for what I came for" he said to himself and ran down the hallway keeping himself in the shadows, moving when the security cameras weren't in his way.

The living room door opened with the sound of air being released, X walked into the room looking around for the only reason he actually had to break into the fort that was known as Titans tower; the Titan mainframe the only place where all the criminals files were kept, all the information about any robbery, any crime ever committed was kept in that computer.

He found it right in front of him, slowly; he walked to the giant computer and pulled out the keyboard.

"_Now where's the on button?"_ he thought to himself, he looked around him but he didn't even see anything resembling an on button.

"_If I was the kid where would put the on button?" _he sat down on the sofa and started wandering about the answer and then it hit him; on the top side of the screen was a tiny silver button hardly seen from where he was standing.

"Bingo" he said to himself and pressed the button. The screen was on with a blue background and the word 'Welcome, Titans' was displayed in neon cyan, followed by a demand for five different access keys

" 'They're working on Microsoft…Every three year-old can hack their system…' Last time I'm getting my info from that Control Freak guy" he started typing a series of codes and pulled out a disk from his makeshift utility belt. The words 'system crusher' were written with a red marker and crude yet unmistakable flames were painted on it.

"Thank you Jacque" was heard throughout the tower. X inserted the disk into the driver and three seconds later he was in the Titans search system typing his name.

The word 'Searching' appeared on the screen and a few seconds later a small beep sound came from the speakers.

"Search completed, to view search results, hit Any Key" said a voice, Cyborg's. With no second thought, his finger jumped to the X key. A large red exclamation mark appeared on the screen and Cyborg talked again

"The Any Key, fool! Any Key!" X raised an eyebrow and hit Return

"Beast Boy, you idiot! The Any Key!" screamed the speakers. The screen now displayed a diagram of the Titans' keyboard and a red arrow pointing next to the Esc key

"Overactive Terminator wonnabe, I got a good mind of turning you to scrap on our next little meeting" he muttered and hit the key.

A diagram of the suit appeared on the screen explaining its capabilities.

"I didn't know it does that, or that and I didn't even know I didn't know it does that, but that's for later, now to business" he took the mouse, dragged it to the belt and left clicked it. All kinds of charts and graphs were displayed on the screen showing its capabilities.

"That's great and all but where's what I need?" he clicked Current Info and a white page with the Jump City P.D logo appeared, with a 'Level V-5 Security Clearance Required to View Desired Information. Access Denied' notice in the middle, followed by the traditional stop sign. X scrolled down the page, a little trick he learned from Overload. And there it was; on the bottom of the web page, it said 'Property of the J.C.P.D Confiscated Weapons Storage Facility, All Rights Reserved'

"Too easy" he said to himself and shut off the computer, preparing to leave, he printed out a sewer map and a city map and headed towards the exit.

(S)

The smell of antiseptic was in the air of operation room four; the doors were slammed open as the doctor and his three assistants entered the room; all of them were wearing the exact type of clothing; green robes, hairnet hat thingies(A/N: don't know the name, you'll have to settle for hairnet thingies!) and white gloves.

The four people walked to the operating table one of them pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket with one of his hands, while he was putting them on the other three started attaching their current patient to a E.K.G machine after putting his glasses on the man picked up a board that had a piece of paper attached to it and read what was written on the paper.

"Lets see what we have today…" he began

"Multiple broken bones, exposure to extreme heat, a broken rid cage and his ribs are in his lungs" he put the board on a nearby table and took his glasses off.

"Chances are one to twelve he won't leave this place by himself… but lets do this" he said and stretched his gloves.

"Yes doctor" The man walked to cart covered by a green cloth next to him, he pulled it to the table and unveiled medical instruments among them was a syringe filled with a transparent substance.

"Antistatic" declared the doctor one of the assistances gave him the syringe he shoved it into a vane and pressed releasing the substance into the man's blood flow, the Dr returned the syringe to the cart.

"Help me with his shirt O.K?" he asked as he took hold of the caller of the shirt from both sides and pulled to opposite directions tearing it right in the middle exposing the mans chest that had the letters 'I.M.' tattooed all over his chest, in the space between the two letters was a small silver spot that seemed to be melted on the man's skin.

"Well at least we know that he was exposed to heat" said one of the assistances.

The Dr looked at his watch and tapped it twice to check if it's working.

"Well… time to get slicing" he said and stopped to take a breath.

"Scalpel" the assistance gave the Dr a small knife which he took in his right hand, placing his index figure on it and pushed it close to the mans skin but before he could start cutting flesh he felt that his hand was grabbed. He looked down and saw that the man wasn't just holding his hand, he started bending it forcing him to let go of the knife that dropped on the man's chest.

"That wasn't nice, now was it?" the man asked while taking the knife with his other hand and releasing the doctor from his grip, one of the assistances ran for a red button on the wall pressing it with his fist, activating an alarm that echoed through the building and joined his friends and the doctor who fled the scene.

"Well, this didn't go as planned" the man said to himself while he got up from the operating table and closed his shirt, walking through the open space that if the doors weren't slammed open would cover.

(S)

The sound of the alarm woke the titans as they were awaiting their leader to come out from behind the white curtain and say that he finished his meeting with the doctor and that all is well.

"What the…?" asked Cyborg as he heard the alarm and saw two armed guards running down the corridor with their weapons drawn.

"Titans, go!" came from behind the curtain; a few seconds later Robin appeared from behind the curtain and ran out of the room, sweeping his team with him, joining the two security men.

"What's going on?" inquired Robin who caught up to the security men.

"Some nut job woke up during surgery, and started going haywire" stated one of the guards who pulled the top of his gun and released it, loading a bullet to the chamber.

"And now we need to take care of him" finished the other doing the same as his partner.

"Then you guys wouldn't some company, would you?" shouted Cyborg from the back.

"Fine but don't get in the way" announced both of them.

They were coming up to a turn; both security men motioned the titans to stop and ran into the corridor with their weapons drawn in front of them, waiting to shoot if anything would even look not right. The word 'Freeze!' was heard, and a shout 'put the knife down!' came a few seconds later with a blood chilling scream filled pain the sound of gun shots was heard the sound of two metallic objects hitting the ground, the sound of bones cracking, and the two security men guns appeared in front of them like they were kicked aside. Robin couldn't stand the fact that him the man who kept the city in peace, something that before he came wasn't even close of being achieved, was kept out of taking care of a simple menace.

"I'm going in!" he said and ran towards the corner, ready to fight. He was a step away from seeing what was going on but in an unexpected manner, a small portion of the wall he was trying to pass exploded and a metallic object was jabbed right in front of his eyes, Robin looked at the object stuck in front of him, it wasn't a part of any wall; it was a surgeon's knife. He turned his eyes to the wall and didn't see any sign of an explosion except for a small hole in an alignment with the knife.

"Titans, go!" he cried out and charged in, but Cyborg who didn't stop to see the knife like he did, changed his arm to his oh so loved sonic cannon and fired.

Robin looked in and saw the man standing with his face to them, but he was looking at the two security men that were on the floor knocked out.

"Titans?" the man looked up just in time to see Cyborg's well aimed shot before it hit him right in the chest throwing him backwards causing him to crash into a near by food cart, turning it upside down.

The man who landed on his back was dragged a few feet before he arched his body and got up, the man reach with both hands to his lower back and pulled something from the waist line. He moved both his hands forwards towards the titans reveling two large guns with the inscription 'DESERET-EAGLE.50' the man pulled both triggers causing two fierce boom sounds and jumped into a near by room with Cyborg's sonic waves missing him by inches, the two bullets hit Cyborg's shoulders and bounced off of them to the walls.

The man's head and upper body appeared from behind the doors and started shooting towards the titans.

"Raven, guns!" said Cyborg while shooting at the man who retreated back into the room, a few seconds later again the body appeared and the shooting continued. Raven nodded

"Azerath, Metrion …" the two guns were painted black, but a few seconds before Raven could complete the incantation, time seemed to slow down for her. She saw everything in slow motion; two small silver balls were headed her way from the man's direction, the balls were revolving around themselves and then everything got back to normal. Raven felt how the two bullets tore through her flesh and came out from both her shoulders; she fell down on the ground. the pain was unprecedented, her brains were screaming with pain and agony at the two burning holes of pain in her shoulders.

"Cyborg, with me!" exclaimed Robin and withdrew a handful of smoke grenades from his belt. The android followed him as they both ran towards the half open door, behind which the man was hiding.

As the armed man peeked out to take another shot, he was blasted full force by Robin's grenades, filling the entire room with smoke; he stepped back, away from his hiding place and was greeted by a series of punches and kicks delivered by Robin. Robin sent a well aimed punch to the man's face, and when he blocked it with his open palm, they were both thrown back by an explosion.

"B.B, Star, get Raven and everyone else out of here, this guy is rigged!" screamed Cyborg. The two complied and raced down the hall, holding their wounded comrade in their arms. Robin shook his head, before the punch was blocked, he could almost swear he heard the exact same sound Starfire's Starbolts make when they're charging. He shook that thought away and threw a couple of Birdarangs towards the criminal, who in response, held up the tipped over dinner cart and blocked the two projectiles.

"You're good" commented the Boy Wonder and extended his Bo-Staff, pointing it towards the man

"Wrong, I'm the best" he replied and pulled the two Birdarangs from the cart, smacking them together and creating the Robin-Blade

"_How did he…_" Robin didn't even finish the thought and was forced to defend himself from a series of swipes by his own blade. He back flipped and split his Bo-Staff into two batons and charged again, forcing the man into the room in which he hid. A few more blocks and attacks, and he was backed against the large glass window. The man looked down from the sixth floor to see the ground below

"Throw down the sword, it's over" Robin hissed and readied himself for another attack

"Oh, contraire, this is just beginning" the man shot back

And jumped out the window

"NO!" Robin was able to let out when he realized what his opponent was about to do, but it was too late. He stepped out of the room with his head down, to be faced with Cyborg's glaring eyes

"So did you get him?" he asked. Robin turned sideways, to allow his friend to see the empty room and broken window

"Oh…" he said, understanding the failure, but just then, some screams from the ground caught they're ears, they peered out of the window, to see an interested crowd, standing in a circle

"Dude, he, like, jumped into the manhole!" said one of the people

"More like flew into it" said another. Robin ground his teeth

"That's the second one we lose" he said and punched the ledge

"It won't happen again"


	3. Over Shot

Hey guys sorry it's taking so long I'm a REALY slow writer. To the one guy who acutely felt like saying anything about the story, I only have to say 'thanks man, you don't know how much it means to me not being flamed'. To the other guys 'if you like being cool you're not doing too much of a job, so you're all fired, check's in the mail and let the kid with the hammer hit you on the way out' oh, and may this chapter be the bone stuck in your throat cause I HATE you. So, enjoy.

Chapter three: over shoot

"_He got away_" he thought to himself as he was moving between cars on the highway as he was moving towards home, towards titans tower, he saw it in front of him, over all the other buildings on the coast, his stood tall over all second to none other like his dwellers. "_how did he get away? I didn't mess up, he just did something insane_" he came close to his exit so he navigated his bike between the moving transporters and started getting out of the highway to the shipping district, the only way home without gaining frequent flyer miles. He focused at a car in the other lane, he just caught a glimpse of the car but that was enough for him, a black two thousand and two Chevy, the license plate said 'Ultimate X', hovering over the two taillights were two red skulls.

"_He's not that stupid…is he?_" he asked himself, drifting into his thoughts, wondering whether his newly found nemesis would be that much of an idiot to steal a car, give it a new paint job and take it out for a joy ride (A/N: sounds just like what he was supposed to do in X, doesn't it?) he lost track of everything except the car and memories of his moments with the criminal, pictures of the fights flashed before of his eyes, he started hearing the villain's patronizing voice in his ears, as if he was really there "come on kids, X marks the spot. Just looking out for number one. I love it when the good guy wins" but then he heard something, something that he didn't remember from one of those fights, the sound of a…

"Car horn!" he snapped back to realty, instantly turning the steering wheel to the left to avoid crashing into a car coming from the other lane, he dodged the car that passed him with a fist shaped hand coming out of the window and the sound of the word 'jerk!' but although the endless amount of ways of calling the other guy he couldn't respond for the sole reason that he lost control over his bike. He moved his body from side to side in an attempt to regain control of his vehicle.

"Lady Luck smiles" he said, grinning, after he was finely able to reassume control of the R-cycle between two passing cars, the sound of an extremely pumped up horn was heard yet again, followed by the words.

"Who taught you how to drive?" said a voice familiar coming from behind him. Robin pulled out his communicator from his pocket and in a spring like action, snapped it open.

"Your mother board, Cy" Cyborg's face hardly appeared on the screen of the communicator, yet Robin's voice was heard clearly from the other end.

"What… that's you in front of me? Oh, we are so having the driver's talk when we get to the tower" said the half man half machine.

"Yeah, yeah, just like last week, right?" interrogated Robin.

"Yep" came a response "meet you at the tower?"

"Race you there?" inquired Robin, placing the device in front of him, moving his hand on the gas handle.

"NO WAY" said Raven's voice from the other end; a line split the screen of the contraption to two halves with the half demon's face appearing on the newly formed section with green spots on her face.

"I'm half way from wrecking the seat covers, so please, go faster and spend the rest of the day cleaning up the T-car" she said with a touch of venom in her voice.

"Hmm…" said the tin can man, rubbing his chin "Oh well, I was planning on doing that anyway" Cyborg slammed his fist against the nitro button releasing the substance mixing it with his already pumped up fuel, the T-car's rear part opened, revealing a jet like engine with an electrical blue flame bursting out of it, the car flew forwards passing other cars and the R-Cycle that was covered in smoke from the tremendous engine.

"So that's how you're playing, eh?" Robin told to himself as he gunned it, but he wasn't even close to catching up with Cyborg.

"Then let's kick it up a notch" Robin leaped off the bike and stretched his body in a cross like manner, revealing that his cape was tied to his armed he slammed his feet together; the sole close to his heel was blown off from his shoe by two flames that turned to two straight lines of fire pushing the boy wonder air over the T-car.

"It's in the bag" Cyborg told to himself as he looked up and saw Robin flying over head.

"He can't do that" but turned his head to the smell and sound of Raven throwing up on the seats.

"No… I believe that it is inside the car" said Starfire who held Raven's hair over her head to prevent vomit from touching it.

"Oh man…well, like I said, I was planning on cleaning the car anyway" said Cyborg with an unwanted touch of stupidity.

"Don't make me send you to another dimension" said Raven who destroyed the seat cushions with a burst of black energy between one burst of what seemed to be the residues of a half eaten hamburger to another.

"Ok, Ok I'm slowing down" Cyborg slightly moved his leg backwards slowing the car to a crawl.

"Dude and I thought she hates me" whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg as Raven stopped upchucking.

Raven raised her head from between the passenger's and drivers seats glaring at Beast Boy.

"Might I recommend the going home now? That is without the joyful experience of racing" inquired Starfire after releasing Ravens hair back to her.

"I guess no way I'll catch on to him now unless… " Retuned Cyborg who was put to a halt by Raven who raised a fist shaped hand wrapped in black "But I won't" he said pushing himself as far away from the hand.

Raven recalled her arm and leaned back.

"Good"

(S)

The tower never look better for Raven when they reached their beloved home. Robin was waiting for them next to the entry door at the bottom of the tower, he was leaning back on the tower arms crossed across his chest with a big smile smothered over his face, he started walking towards Cyborg who was at the head of the pack, walking up the rocky hill. Robin reached his hand and helped the half man up.

"Told you I'll win" screened Robin in a voice hardly over a whisper.

"If you two keep this up, I'll crush you both in your sleep" threaded Raven as she closed her hand, two large Rocks behind her were painted black and flew passed the two Titans crashing together behind them.

"Ok, don't have to turn violent on us" said Boy wonder.

"I don't know what about you guys, but I'm hungry" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah me too" continued Cyborg

"I am hungry enough to eat a Zoraborg with mint sprinkles and with the hot of the dog on the side" joined Starfire floating from excitement.

"Ok, I don't know what she just said but… race you to the kitchen" Cyborg dared Robin to another little race.

"You're on" replied Robin and jump started to a crazy sprint to the doors.

Cyborg moved to action sounding a small metallic screech that could be interpreted as

"Oh no, you don't" the men disappeared behind the doors.

"Is this normal human behavior?" inquired Starfire who scratched her head in an attempt to understand what just happened to her two friends.

"No, it's normal teen stupidity" commented Raven, covering Beast Boy's mouth so he wouldn't respond to her sayings, but before he could even respond to what happened, a scream was heard from within the spectacular tower. The three characters ran into the building only imagining what might have caused Cyborg to scream like a little girl (A/N or like Beast Boy for that matter. Whatever suits you) they came out of the elevator and entered the living room kitchen to see that everything was exactly as they left it.

"Please, Cyborg, tell us the cause of your outbreak of emotions" instructed Starfire.

"Yeah, what made you scream like Beast Boy?" asked Raven and nodded towards her green friend.

"Somebody broke in to the tower" replied the android.

"Dude, everything looks the o.k. here" said the green transformer.

"Nothing looks o.k., o.k.? someone moved my chair half an inch" Cyborg pointed at a small portion of the rug that was slightly darker than the rest of the rug.

"So you moved it when you got up that's it, besides, if anyone was that dumb to get in here he'd have to beat your system" commented Robin, leaning on the kitchen counter hands crossed on his chest and raised head looking at the sealing.

"I guess you're right" said Cyborg and went to the fridge

"Cyborg…" began Robin

"Wha?" inquired the mechanical man gulping down a soda

"You're right, X was here" Robin ended

"What makes you so sure it was him? After all he's the only thing on your head after Slade" asked the tin can man, Robin raised his index towards the sealing and replied.

"That" all the Titans looked to see that a colossal red X shaped signature was painted on top of the room with a few rather badly drawn images of what was suppose to be them.

"Cyborg, check the computers, Raven weapons and evidence, Beast Boy go through the rooms me and Star will look if he left something behind" ordered Boy wonder sending his team mates to their given objectives. He grabbed Starfire's hand and left the room with the alien after him.

"Beast Boy, if you'll put a foot in my room I'll kill you" threat Raven, sending chills up the boy's spine, stopping him on the way to the door.

"I'm not that stupid" returned the changeling.

(S)

A shadowy character moved through the Jump city swears, lurking in the shadows moving without making a sound; its cape slightly dragging on the floor. It ran pass a corner marked 'L-16', jumping over olive green rivers of sewage made by the dwellers of the city above, the same people that he and all those alike him were rejected by, forcing them to move down to the underground tunnels that earned the name 'the lower city'. The creature's eyes narrowed to nothing more then two small lines with an X scar painted cross one of them.

"Bingo" he said to himself as he lay his eyes upon the flashing neon sign with the words 'The Persian Cat' flagging and then he knew he was at the only place he had left to call home, he moved through the two doors separating the bar from the stench of the human waste outside of the bar, the neon light flooded his body revealing the X markings on his body, the bar was nothing more than a small business ran by non other than the French man Jacque also known as 'the Persian cat' (A/N if you didn't see that one coming…) a single Television was hung over the bar always tuned on the news beneath it was the a sign 'wall of fame' with paper cutouts of robberies from all over the city of all those who managed to slip through the titans fingers, the bar was made like any other bar; plain wood with five chairs next to it Cinderblock was sitting close to a half drank cup of beer, a few tables were scattered with the casual customers, Killer Moth sat with Kitten both of them having a round of coffee sitting in the table behind them was a new masked guy with an army haircut and an open shirt two guns stocked out of his waste line, Jonnie Rancid was next to two poll tables, the two back tables had sings with word 'reserved' engraved with an X drawn on it or a one eyed mask.

X approached the bar with two giant steps and slammed his hand against the wooden bar.

"Hay Jacque…" his voice sliced through the air of the bar, an old man in his sixties with white hair and a small mustache appeared from beneath wearing a black jacket and blue jeans holding two glasses.

"Ah X mezzamie you returned" began the old burglar "and this time with this…info you need to get you know what?"

"Sure thing Jacque, just like the best, say got a bloody marry for me?" asked the vigilante.

"When did I not have one?" the bartender dived under the bar and returned a few seconds later with a small cup filled with a red substance with an olive on a toothpick in it.

"That would be two fifty three please" ordered the Frenchman.

"Put it on my tab, hay who's the new guy?" returned X nodding toward the man behind Killer Moth as the old man started wiping washed cups

"Who knows came in a few minutes before you did, asked for coffee and sat down" replied Jacque.

X wondered off to the back of the room to the table reserved for him and slowly started drinking as Mammoth entered the bar and inaudibly after him came Gizmo and Jinx, looking for a table.

"Hay Frenchie, give three beers, NOW!" ordered Mammoth slamming his fist against the counter causing the glasses on it to slightly 'jump' for a second or two.

"Why of course mezamy" returned the French man putting the glass that he was cleaning, putting the cleaner on his shoulder and leaned on the bar.

"But first show me some I.D. no?" Jacque stretched his figures back and fourth demanding any kind of identification before giving his merchandize.

The hairy creature's aggressive expiration quickly turned to a more stunned one for the reason that he as his friend has yet to come to the drinking age.

"I uh…uh forgot it back home" replied Mammoth a cough was heard from the back of the shop with the words "Loser, loser" dipped in it.

"Well than I'll take your order as three sodas wee?" asked the bartender.

The Hiver mumed something to himself and said with teeth grinding

"Yes" The old thief went to a freezer at the back of the establishment, opened it and pulled out three bottles with the word "FIZ" on them, put them on the counter and popped them open with his thumbs before giving them to the Hive five member.

But what was happening in the back of the place was what was important, hovering with his jetpack; Gizmo approached the table where the new man was sitting in, escorting him was the bad luck witch; Jinx, Gizmo tapped the man on the shoulder, in response the man turned around to see the two.

"You're in my seat" said Gizmo as Mammoth approached them with their drinks.

"Sorry" replied the man picked his drink up and move to another table dragging the chair with him.

That didn't seem to pleas the over minded chilled who hovered to the man again with both his friends with him and preformed the action once more.

"You're still in my seat" again the man looked to his right to see the group of evil doers with Mammoth with them.

"I get it" he started "You two are the kid's parents" he pointed at Jinx and Mammoth.

"What did you just say you snot snifter?" mooched Gizmo.

"I'm not related to him" announced Mammoth.

"I can totally sympathize with you" the man reached for the inside of his shirt and pulled out what seemed to be a large pile of one hundred dollar bills.

"There's one hundred thousand dollars in there" fired the man and nodded to the small stash.

"And you're giving this to us, why?" asked Jinx.

"To pay for the kid's surgery and… your husband hair cut" the man returned sending a wave of laughter throughout the bar.

"That's it" Gizmo broke out, his backpack opened and half a dozen missiles came out held by robotic arms and aimed themselves towards the man, Mammoth flexed his muscles revealing their outrageous their size.

"You got three seconds to take that back and give us the money, nucleolus for brains" throated Gizmo.

"Yeah really scary, but tell me are those heat seekers or laser guided?" inquired the man examining the weapons from his location.

Gizmo pressed the trigger firing the rockets at the man leaving trails of smoke behind them, the second that Gizmo pressed the trigger the man jumped off the chair to the opposite direction, with a glass containing a burning candle in it, in a whip like action the man threw the candle from his armpit towards the missiles that instead of tracking the man turned to the candle that crashed into Mammoth setting him on fire with the flying objects hitting him and his comrades setting a fierce explosion that send them and most of the items next to them flying through the air crashing and breaking on the walls of the structure, the creatures inside dodged, tumbled and ducked for cover to avoid being hit by all of the flying furniture. The clawed of black smock caused by the explosion cleared to reveal that the bar remained mostly intact for the exception of two tables, seven chairs that all turned to daubery; after hitting the walls of the establishment, and a wall now containing the shape of the three hive academy students, that lied motionless on the floor next to their crash sit the man responsible for the incident was standing where he landed arms crossed looking at his advisers, the dwellers of the bar raised their heads from the shelters to see what has happened, Jacque the bartender disappeared behind a door marked "employees only" and returned seconds later wielding a two barrel shotgun, and aimed it at the man who started walking to the three caricatures at the end of the bar after pulling a jagged hunters knife that was hidden in the back of his shirt, he moved the knife from his left hand to his right.

"Did you know…" he began speaking in a voice different than before, one that was colder and more freighting resembling Slade's own voice "that in some cultures once you defeat an enemy you can take something that you think is his or hers meaning?"

"No, but I know that if I shoot you from this range you die" returned the proud owner of the previously peaceful bar, if you don't count the weekly fight over the crime of the week that is if you managed to pull it off.

"I'll pay for the damage" the man continued walking to the three frightened children, picked the youngest one of them with one hand and moved the knife on Gizmo's face.

"Eye? Nose? Tongue? Or maybe something lower in the anatomy" he moved the knife to the kid's crutch when a whimpered cry came out of the boy's mouth, followed by the darkening of the jumpsuit he was wearing and the spread of an unpleasant smell in the air.

"Forget that one… I know exactly what I want from you" the knife was relocated to his chest and started moving circles around the center, a slight move of the man's hand was the only thing between his life and his death, the man stretched his arm and moved the knife away from his victim preparing himself for the move he was about to make, the complete silent that was held in the structure was broken by the tearing sound of the cloth covering the midget's body, the suits color turned from green to red as small trails of blood moved on it, his backpack fell and sonly after so did he, moving his hand around his chest to know how deep were the cuts in his flesh and for his amazement they weren't that deep hardly passed his clothing.

The man leaned forwards picked up Gizmo's backpack and started scanning it with his eyes trying to figure out how to work it.

"Hay you can't take that you…" Gizmo's lecture was put to a stop after the man threw his knife at the micro man missing his ear by less than half an inch.

"And who are you to tell me what to or not to do?" inquired the man lifting Gizmo from by his head.

A small wimpy cry came out of his mouth as he was being lifted by his skull a cry that could only be interrupted as:

"Nobody"

"Good" replied the man, again releasing his childish enemy turning back to his chair and his drink.

"Hay new guy!" called X the Doe turned backwards to see X and Rancid next to one of the remaining pool tables.

"We need an extra player and you're it" the individual got up and walked to the table releasing one pool stick from a nearby table.

"Five bucks for a ball?" he asked putting chock on the end of his stick.

"Ten stupid" returned Rancid after setting the balls "I'm first" he continued, leaning his chest against the table and sending the white ball to crash into the triangle of colorful balls, the balls scrambled around the table moving from side to side hitting each other but nothing dropped into the pockets.

"Great going kid" sent X taking his place next to the table stating "Blue ball, right middle pocket" X shot the white ball to the blue ball that bounced from one side to the other again and again and only after three times it bounced from one side to the other creating an 'X' mark and dropped it into the pocket.

"Very nice" announced the man walking to the other side of the table so from X's point of view his head would be right next to the T.V.

X went to the opposite side of the table.

"Red ball left corner pocket" he announce as the news got to the crime section, X aimed as the narrator started talking

"In other news today the Teen Titans were caught off guard today; as they visited the hospital a Jon doe they rushed to the scene eluded capturing after righting in a surgery room prepared for him, eye witnesses described the man as 'another misguided Robin look alike' six feet two inches at height wearing army uniform, a Robin like mask with a scar on his left eye and a 'I.M.' tattoo on his chest suspect is considered armed and dangerous, this is an artist sketch of the man" The drawing that appeared on the screen of the T.V. was identical to the man that was standing in front of him the scar, everything was exactly like in the drawing, X focused on the man's face so hard he didn't even notice that he misfired the ball straight to the man's face who grabbed it with his teeth, the man placed his hand over his and spit out a few of his teeth.

"I'm o.k." he said from behind his hand.

"Nothing some ice and a beer wouldn't fix" said Rancid from the said of the table.

"My turn right?" asked the dental patient.

"Yeah" replied X throwing the man his stick, the man grabbed his stick and took his place next to the table.

"Green ball left corner pocket" and so it happened no fuss but it didn't stop there the Doe continued till the very last ball.

"Eight ball right corner pocket" the ball rolled down the table nearly dropping down the pocket but instead it met Rancid's open palm.

"You cheat!" cried Rancid and threw the black ball down on the ground forcefully, smashing it

"I ain't paying for that" commented X while searching his pockets, or, pretending to search invisible pockets

"And I ain't paying you, mask boy!" Rancid toke his stick with both hands and swung it straight into the man's face breaking it against his jaw.

Yet again the man spit out a few of his teeth that dropped down on the ground next to the rest of them.

"Fine if that's how you want it but if I win I'm taking you're bike"

"Wouldn't take that bet if I were you, Johnny Boy" X said. Rancid gave him a look

"I can take him, he doesn't look that tough, I'll use my super powers on him" he said and grinned. The thief smacked his forehead

"Yeah sure Johnny what's it… the ability to belch and fart and the same time?" mocked X covering the lower part of his mask were his mouth was suppose to be.

"Not the sharpest pencil in the box, aren't you?" he said to himself. During this whole time, the man, Dark, was scanning Rancid's body, top to bottom

"What're you doing? Checking me out?" the biker spat and laughed. Dark didn't even smile

"I'm trying to determine what do I have to use to fight you" he threw his right arm behind his back and held out his left thumb

"This'll do" he said. Rancid gave him an odd look

"Just your left thumb? Why?" he grinned, this was going to be easy

"'Cause my right thumb will kick your ass" replied Dark stretching his left arm and than pulling it back in.

Rancid charged in a battle cry, he sent his right hock only to be blocked his opponent left thumb.

"What the…?"Rancid managed to release before Dark jabbed his thumb into his stomach bending Rancid then he thrust his thumb straight into his nose, a breaking sound was heard around the room.

"My nose you broke it" screamed Rancid holding his nose with an expiration of pure pain on his face.

"What did you expect me to do? Throw a party for it?" The army man asked and stuffed his thumb directly into Rancid's fraught stranding him to the wall lifting him off the ground chocking him the biker slammed his fists on the man's arms trying to force him to withdraw his arm but it was of no use Dark didn't even responded to the half brained biker's move the only thing that he did was raise Johnny higher, whose face started turning blue he stopped pounding his attackers arms and with both hands tried pushing the offender's hand backwards but again it was of no use, his sight turned to a blur anything that was more than half a yard wasn't there for him.

"That's it go to sleep" The 'super powered' biker passed out and dropped on the ground.

"Is he dead?" asked someone from the crowd that gathered hoping to see a fight rather than a four move knock out.

"Nope just out" returned the victor of the fight while going through Johnny's pockets taking out the keys to the bike and some money from his wallet.

As the time traveler got up and turned his back to his victim the sound of compressed gas being released was heard and the smell of spoiled milk and rotten eggs spread through the air forcing all the residents of the establishment to cover their noses with any object they could find for a short time.

"What's that?" inquired someone from the crowd.

"Johnny just used his super power" announced X who was the only one not covering his face with something.

Dark went to the bar and tapped on it twice to get the bartender's attention.

"Hay Jacque, you know where can I get so ammo?" Dark threw one of his guns on the bar; the owner's took the gun and inspected it.

"Only one guy I know can help you, I'll give you his number, so stay here and I'll help you" started Jacque handing the renegade a phone number on a note "Say you're looking for something for the released solider and he'll help you" continued the Frenchman and returned to his business.

"One last thing" said Dark bothering the owner's again.

"What mezzami?" asked the bartender.

"What's the date today?" returned the army veteran.

"May six two thousand and five" replied the mustached man, the exertion on Dark's turned from a cold mysterious look to a worried one a one filled with fear and terror.

"_I over shot, over two hundred years_" this thought echoed through his mind stopping him from noticing anything that was happening around him, he was lost in the shadows of his own spirit until he was disturbed by X; tapping his shoulder, crash landing him back to reality, Dark returned from his little day dream and twisted around to see X.

"What?" he asked not remembering that the thief owed him a large sum of money.

"Before you act up like you did with Johnny boy there, I'll get you the cash, just after Dr Light gives me my wallet back" retuned the criminal.

"But he doesn't have your wallet" said Dark

"A temporary setback" shot the cat burglar, leaving the bar with his cape dangling behind him.

"Is he always like that?" interrogated the army man.

The answer came from all of the bar dwellers at the very same time;

"YES!" (A/N there goes that theory about honor among thieves) echoed through the sewers of the city it's said that it was heard miles away.

"That's what I thought…well I'm out" announced the futuristic army general picking up the phone number from the counter.

"Hold on there you swine" Jacque in an impressive maneuver for a man of his age jumped over the counter, landing right behind the leaving man and tapped on his shoulder.

"Say what?" inquired Dark after turning around and seeing the old French man.

"The money!" said the bartender pointing his finger to the destruction his visitor made in the short time he was in.

"Oh… that" Dark pulled a large amount of one hundred dollar bills and extracted ten of them from the pill

"This should do for the damage" he pulled another bill from the pill and handed it to Jacque.

"And this is for your trouble" the mysterious man left the bar with the doors flapping behind him.

That's it for this chapter focus read your revues, chaoe


End file.
